


Lets Make Like the Seasons (And Fall)

by Canibalistic_Brownie



Series: Seasonal Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of a slow burn almost?, But for now its mostly just Lena and Kara, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kind of a one shot?, Not really but work with it my dudes, Sanvers very lightly, pretty much just fluff, they will have more stuff in the next part of the series.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canibalistic_Brownie/pseuds/Canibalistic_Brownie
Summary: No one trusts a Luthor. Especially not after Lex tried to kill Superman, and now that is passed down to Lena who goes to National City High and just wants a friend (or at least not to be treated like crap by everyone).First in the series of four, can be read alone though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is an alien, Lena is a Luthor. Can I make it anymore obvious? 
> 
> Okay, but seriously, Lena needs love, and I believe in her. This basically me just throwing all my ideas into one place, it jumps around the time line, but its all in order mostly. First scene is the only one out of order and It should be between the second and the third scene but it should make sense (I hope? If it doesn't, hit me in the comments.)

“And would you care to explain how Asia changed the way literature was seen around the world Miss Luthor? Or would you rather explain whatever it is that you believe is more important than what I’m teaching, to the rest of the class?” Mrs. Karnstein sat on the end of her desk, crisscross with a book in her lap. Her reading glasses sat at the edge of her nose and she stared at Lena with an intensity that could have lit paper on fire.

Lena, with all her wit and intelligence, could only blush. She stared at her teacher with a little bit of regret mixed into her embarrassment. Miss Karnstein smirked and continued reading the text to the class.

Well done Lena, you useless lesbian.

She sat in the second row of the class, to the far left. She was almost perfectly lined up to Mrs. Karnstein’s desk. She wouldn’t have chosen that desk if she had a choice. It was just good fortune that she had come into the class three weeks into the year, having originally gotten a remedial English class instead of the AP History of Literature class she was in now. It was a slip of the hand, said the guidance counselors. She didn’t believe them. Now she sat behind the absolute ray of sunshine of a soccer player that she couldn’t keep her mind off of.

Someone in the back of the class who probably didn’t even want to be in there anymore let out a heavy breath before putting his hand in the air, “Mrs. Karnstein, wouldn’t all this happen even if it wasn’t Asia first?” Before the teacher could even respond Kara’s ponytail had slapped her shoulder, probably not ready for the surprise impact as she spun around and burst out a response.

“You could say that about a lot of things couldn’t you? But it’s the fact that it has happened. It’s not whether or not it was an obvious route, and it may only seem like an obvious route once you’re across, but it’s the fact that it pushed us forward by them finishing it early.”

Kara’s bright blue eyes reflected a passion for all things. She was the defender of knowledge and people. You’d think being just another soccer player she would be some dumb jock, but no. Lena still remembered the day this stupid crush started.

...

"Who’s to say you won’t bomb the school, Luthor? It would be just like someone from your family to want to destroy lives wouldn’t it?” She was shoved against a locker for the fourth time this week.

It was only Wednesday.

Her lip came open again from the force of her face slamming against the cool metal of her locker. The cold felt good against her face but she let herself spare no time before turning around so she could stand her ground.

She didn’t have time to come up with some new retort for this asshole before a head blonde hair was all she could see.

“Look, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. You either walk away and you never talk to this girl again, or we both walk out of here with a couple of days of detention and you find yourself with a black eye.” Her arms were flexed and her hands were gripping her hips. It was strange that Lena was being defended by anyone, but it was a welcome change. She was surprised she hadn’t just joined in considering who Lena was. It wasn’t that Lena knew the blonde girl or anything, it was that everyone knew who Lena was. A celebrity known for her brothers attempt to kill Superman.

“Get out of this Danvers,” the boy (what was his name? Mason?) stood at full height, now about a foot taller than the blonde.

“Mike, her life isn’t your business, and I think if she were gonna blow up the school it probably would’ve happened on Monday when you first started pushing her around. If you’re trying to ‘save the school’” She threw air quotations around and dropped her voice as if this was a big joke, “then maybe instead of pushing her around you could try being nice and proving that not everyone is a judgmental douche. Now get out of this Mon-El.” He threw one last glare Lena’s way before the bell rang and he marched his way to class.

For the second time, the blonde abruptly surprised Lena. She spun around and with a dazzling smile that melted Lena’s poor lonely gay heart she shoved her hand out.

“Kara Danvers.” Her hand shook as it met with Kara’s. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

“Well, I guess you already know who I am, but uh, Lena Luthor.” Her voice shook as she tried to talk to the blonde. _Get it together dumbass!_

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” she said it almost as if it was a command, but it felt less forced. Lena stood there staring into her eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time just smiling instead of giving her an answer. _CODE RED!!! WHAT DOES SHE NOT KNOW? She knows nothing literally just say something about yourself!_

“My favorite peanut butter combination is peanut butter and honey.” If Lena could have shoved her foot in her mouth, she would have swallowed her shoe. Lena was sure that her green eyes on her red face probably looked like a Christmas decoration. She watched as Kara started to wheeze, bending over and gripping her thighs for support. Just before Lena climbed into her locker to hide herself away, the warning bell rang.

“Oh, the bells about to ring! I’ve got to-” Kara stopped and finally noticed Lena’s lip. “Y’know, I think I’m gonna be late today. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Kara, with a surprising amount of strength, pulled Lena to the nearest bathroom. Wordlessly the blonde grabbed half a stack of brown paper towels, stacked precariously on top of the dispenser.

“Alright just stand here,” she positioned Lena beside a sink and started to examine her lip.

“This is actually an older cut. He didn’t make this one today.” As the words fell from her own lips, Lena was surprised at her mouth’s bravery.

“Did he make it?” Kara’s eyes met hers through the mirror as she wet the paper towel. Lena nodded, “Then does it matter how old it is? He still did it, and that’s unacceptable.”

Lena’s heart raced as she brought the towel to her lip. Kara had an intensity about her gaze that made Lena shiver. She knew she was just looking at the cut, but it was the act of staring at her lips that made something about their original dynamic change.

She snapped out of her reverie when she flinched away from Kara’s gentle touch.

“I’m sorry, here I’ll talk to distract you. That’s what Eliza always does when I get hurt. Anything you want to know about me specifically?” _Are you gay?_ Of course she didn’t say that, instead she tentatively shook her head and Kara smiled with the power of a thousand stars.

“All right, well I was adopted by Eliza a little after I was twelve. I have an older sister named Alex and she is actually the captain of the soccer team! She has a girlfriend named Maggie Sawyer. I also have an adoptive brother, Winn Schott who is a lot like you in the family situation. He’s kinda the reason I don’t believe you’re crazy or whatever. His dad is that crazy serial killer we saw a couple of years ago. I think anyone can be anything no matter who they’re related to.” As Kara continued to work she moved onto lighter topics, her dog, her sisters snake that she got during her punk phase, her brother’s computer that was more advanced than anything Kara had ever seen (“not that I’ve seen many computers, it’s just really cool. Plus it has little led lights...)

Kara pulled away, and checked to make sure all was well. She turned around and tossed the paper towels when she decided all was clear.

Lena reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone. The bell would ring anytime now.

“Well Lena Luthor, this has been fun but I hope for your sake this doesn’t ever happen again. But either way, it was nice meeting you, and telling you my life story,” Kara chuckled at her own joke, “but I have to make sure I’m at least at my English class. It’s Miss Karnstein and I hear she’s extremely strict and can’t have her thinking I would miss the first day of school. I’ll see you around?”

Lena smiled, “I do go to the same school, so I suppose theirs a chance you’ll see me again, Supergirl. Thank you. You are my hero.”

Kara’s eyes widened and it looked like she was about to say something before the bell rang and she zoomed out of the bathroom throwing out a small “Bye!”

…

This was maybe a month ago, suspiciously a new blonde superhero had shown up and Kara Danvers started to keep her hair up more often.

Supergirl, with her athletic build, blue eyes, and smile like a thousand suns. Kara never fooled Lena, it would take more than a pair of glasses to hide another life from her. It was a bit surprising that she had chosen to become a hero after that, and with the name she chose, it was almost like Lena had been the reason behind it. She smiled at the thought. A super and a Luthor. Who would’ve guessed?

No one. Which is exactly why she needed to stay away.

When Lena transferred over to the class Kara smiled happily as she walked through the door, new schedule in hand. As she made her way over to her new seat by the window she couldn’t believe her luck. Sat between Mike Mon-El and Kara Danvers. While it sucked because of the constant kicking of her desk, it was made okay because Mrs. Karnstein and Kara kept him from doing anything too drastic.

And of course, she got to sit near Kara. Granted, they never got to talk because most things they worked on were either lectures, group discussions or tests, all of which asked for no small talk.

Yes, Lena could talk to her after class walking out the door, but she never did. Part of the reason was because of nerves, but a bigger part of that was because she knew it would never work. Lena knew they could be friends, but what if everyone was right? What if all she’d ever be was a Luthor? She never wanted to hurt Kara, and for that to be accomplished she had to stay away from her. Lena cursed her name daily nowadays.

So, class went on. Kara was one of the best students and regularly slammed any smart ass children that thought they could talk back to Mrs. Karnstein or thought something about the lessons were stupid. A Defender of Knowledge.

After school (and sometimes even when classes were going on) Supergirl saved the lives of countless, whether it be a snake in a tree, or a building on fire. She even stopped a couple of robberies. She wasn’t perfect but she still saved the lives of many. A Defender of the People.

…

Lena was walking to her house. She could have called for a ride from one of the servants her mother had hired, but today was perfect. Not too hot, not too cool. The breeze was light, the trees swayed and the birds chirped. A perfect day to walk home.

She chose to go through the park. It was a perfect place for just that moment. She stood on the empty path and closed her eyes, deeming it safe enough to let her senses take over and let sight take a rest.

She felt the sunshine warming her pale skin, the wind wrapping around her. She smelled the grass and the trees, the smell of earth and growth. She heard someone kick a ball and then say watch o-

Now she felt herself get knocked to the ground by a soccer ball. She opened her eyes to something so blue she could have tricked herself into thinking it was the sky.

“Sorry Lena, I should have looked to where it would have hit. I didn’t even see you standing there, I’m so sorry.” Kara sat next to her, checking out her face where she had hit her. Her hands were warmer than expected. Maybe that was a

Kryptonian thing?

“Oh god Kara, she isn’t talking! You need to get your strength in check! What if she has amnesia! You gave Lena Luthor amnesia!” A tall girl put her hand over the chatty boy’s mouth.

“Winn if you don’t shut your mouth I will personally knock you out. She doesn’t have amnesia.” Winn Schott. Her brother. So if Lena was on the right track, that meant the girl with short hair was Alex. Or maybe she was Alex’s girlfriend Maggie? Nope, she was Alex. A shorter girl with long dark hair made her way over to where Lena was _still_ on the ground.

“I got this, my mom is an EMT, and I am great with this kind of stuff. So, what’s todays date?” Lena laughed. Yeah, it was a hard hit, but to think Kara gave her amnesia? No way.

“Well guys, say goodbye to our futures. We’re gonna get marked for death. We essentially wiped her hard drive. She’s gonna be crazy and her mom is gonna have us murdered for it,” Winn started rambling nervously again.

“Today is October 12th. I’m not crazy and I don’t have amnesia,” Lena laughed lightly again before taking Kara’s hand and standing up. “I might have taken quite a hit though. You kick extremely hard for someone so small.”

“Alright, well we were just about to go get some ice cream, do you want to come with us?” Kara’s eyes shone brightly and she just about hopped back and forth in excitement at the mere thought. It was strange, having someone be excited to be around Lena.

“I was about to head home actually, if I don’t get back in time mother would ground me for a week. I wish I could. Maybe another time?” Kara deflated.

“Yeah, we’ll have to do something sometime! Maybe we could all go to the movies!” Winn was pretty excitable too it seemed. Lena smiled.

“Yeah, but I really need to go, I’ll see you around, Supergirl,” there was a moment where none of them moved. All of their eyes wide, and their mouths agape. “Y’know, cause you saved me that time? Honestly Supergirl should give you your title back. You where it better anyways.”

They all laughed and Lena could practically hear the groups hearts start to pound again. She waved one last time before walking down the path again.

…

It was another week before Lena decided to walk home again. She told her mother she was going to stop and work on an art project at the park. Her mother begrudgingly agreed to let her stay out for an extra few hours.

She was less than fifty feet from the park when she heard the first gunshot. A bank robbery, no surprise, Supergirl was there. The bank was close, one building over. Lena watched Supergirl land in front of the bank and catch the bullet going for an elderly woman.

“Stop, you don’t want to do this,” She stood a few feet away from the man carrying a pistol, hands shaking in fear.

Lena stepped forward slowly, maybe she could help Supergirl. Everyone needed help sometimes, and maybe it would help clear her name.

“Put the gun down. You can still stop this before it gets any worse for yourself.” _Just a little closer and I can disarm him._

Lena stepped behind him and pulled both his arms back. In surprise he gripped the gun, shooting the concrete next to Lena’s foot. She put her knee into his back and pushed him on the ground, pulling the gun out of his hand and sliding it away from herself on the ground. Supergirl grabbed his wrists from Lena gently from where they were pinned and picked him up, handing him to a disgruntled police officer, just now arriving on the scene.

“Thank you, but I had it handled. I can catch bullets, you can only catch one, maybe two before it becomes lethal and that’s if you’re lucky.” Supergirl stood with her arms crossed, obviously disapproving.

“Maybe I just wanted to be a hero for once. Someone saved me once and it just stuck with me. Maybe you, well not you of course, but maybe she inspired me to be a hero too.” Lena wasn’t even trying to be subtle anymore.

“Well Miss Luthor, we make a great team. But you should go. The press will be here any second and they can be a bit, well,” Kara searched for the words to describe them.

“Ruthless? I know, I’m a Luthor. But I don’t mind this time. Maybe they’ll write something good about me, who knows?” Lena chuckled as if it was a funny joke, but really it was sad how the journalists of National City had ripped her apart after Lex’s five seconds of fame. “A Luthor and a Super working together. Who could have guessed?” She smiled into Kara’s eyes, the sky meeting the forest. It almost would have been touching had it not been for the gunshot.

Lena barely felt a thing as she hit the ground, passing out almost immediately.

…

If this was heaven Lena was happy she had made it. Kara laid on her bed smiling at her like she put the stars in the sky. Her own personal superhero, and all she wanted to do was hold and be held by her.

“You saved so many people today Lena. I’m really proud of you,” Kara’s skin was warm. So warm. She always felt so hot. Why was she so hot?

Oh right, alien.

“I wasn’t safe, you were right to yell at me Kara. I shouldn’t have gone after him.” Now that Lena started to think about it she started to forget what really happened. It wouldn’t make sense that Kara would yell at Lena because nothing could ever go wrong. Everything was okay. Everyone was safe. Kara would never need to leave because nothing would ever need her besides Lena.

Well, and her family. Who were here now, also in her room.

“Lena, Kara, get up, we have to go get ice cream and go to the movies! Get up Lena! Wake up Lena.” Suddenly the voice began to change. Why was it so hot?

…

She woke up drenched. She was lying in a bed of lava. Sweat stuck to her skin and kept her hair glued to her face.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Lena could hear the sound of her own heart beating. Hospital.

Supergirl. Gunshot. Blue.

She heard her heart race rather than felt it. “Wake up Lena. I know you’re not asleep,” a voice from faraway said. “Get up. This isn’t the time to be playing games child, get up now.”

A grip on her wrist got firmer and she snapped into her body so quickly she become dizzy. She opened her eyes with a start and met the cruel eyes of her mother. The room was dark and she could see the moon outside the window. The shadows that fell along her mother’s cheekbones didn’t look human, much less healthy. Yes, Lena knew that Lillian had been getting worse since the arrest of her favorite child, but she hadn’t truly seen the effects until now. She looked older. She looked her age, which for a Luthor, was insane.

“A Luthor working with alien scum? You deserved the bullet you took.” Straight to the point, as always. “Do you realize what that does to our family name? Do you realize that we pride ourselves on being a human family?” Lena felt the slap coming before it even met her cheek. “On the bright side, you did manage one thing. The press made a spectacle of the fact that Supergirl didn’t save you. ‘Let a Luthor get hurt after saving the day.’ Supergirl even made you out to be the hero this time. Humanity’s superhero,” she scoffed, beginning to pace, “as if you were more of a hero than Lex was. Lex was more of a hero than you were, you saved a building, Lex was trying to save the world. They made him a martyr. Held him down for trying to get rid of the evil they worship,” Lillian’s nails clicked against the table beside Lena’s hospital bed, “Superman, and now Supergirl. They need to be wiped away Lena.”

Lillian’s eyes were glassed over as she finally made eye contact with Lena. It was as if she was another person. Lillian had always been cruel and abusive, but never the type crazy that she was now.

“We’re going to take her down. Get some rest sweetie. When you wake up, you’ll become the hero this world needs.” Lillian took a small vial out of her bag. She opened it and walked closer to the bed. Before Lena could scream for help the vial was forced into her mouth and she felt sleep take over her, but not before seeing blonde hair and blue eyes hovering outside of the window.

…

“Y’know I really like your eyes.” It was a whisper. Lena could barely hear herself, and if it weren’t for Kara’s super hearing she probably wouldn’t have heard it either.

“Y’know, I really like your face,” the blonde began to laugh at her own joke, full and loud. This time they were sitting in the cafeteria on one of the tables. If a teacher saw them they probably would have gotten in trouble, but luckily there were none. The school was empty. Although, on second thought, the teachers probably wouldn’t care. What were they going to do, scold Supergirl? Probably not.

Her hand was warm. Impossibly warm. Like actual sunshine, or like a warm bath. Why was she so warm?

Lena, get it together. A L I E N.

Kara suddenly grinned. Her teeth poked out between her lips and Lena was too busy trying to figure out how she got so lucky to realize that Kara’s smile meant trouble. Before Lena could even put her thoughts back together Kara had picked her up bridal style and was walking to the door. She kicked open the door and swiftly brought her out into the light.

“Do you want to see the best view you’ll ever get to see in your life?” Kara smiled lightly, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I think I’m looking at it already Kara.” Was that cheesy? Yes, but it was necessary.

“Okay then, the second best view you’ll get to see then,” Kara chuckled lightly looking up at the clouds in the sky.

Normally, Lena would have fought her. She would have punched, kicked screamed and ran had she even suggested the idea of flying, even if it was statistically the safest way to travel. This time, and only this time, she allowed it. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, waiting for lift off.

Before she knew it they were miles from the ground. The clouds looked puffy and the sky was never ending. The sun against Kara’s skin made her seem even more other worldly, and Lena promises she could stay here forever if only to see the view.

…

The next time she woke up it was morning. Blue skies outside and sunshine on her face. A doctor stood in the doorway and a police officer sat in the visitor’s seat beside her. His hair was salt and pepper, matching his mustache. He looked like he would have been handsome in his youth, but time had worn him down a bit.

“What happened?” Lena croaked the question, her voice sounding raspy and broken. The doctor quickly made her a glass of water and she drank greedily from it.

“Well Miss Luthor, it seems as if your mother had a scheme to kill our resident superhero. If it weren’t for her coming to check on you, we never would have known anything but luckily for us, we have it all on video,” the officer had a friendly smile. He looked vaguely familiar but whatever it was she didn’t full recognize it in her still-half-drugged state.

“So what happened? Where is she? Where is Supergirl?” Lena tried to fight the dizziness and make eye contact with the officer.

“Supergirl came and dropped off the video which was the equivalent of a confession in the judge’s eyes and we came to arrest her. Then we had forensics check you for toxins and, surprise surprise, we found a chemical that was almost the equivalent of chloroform on your lips.” She winced at the memory of her mother putting the vial between her lips. “Supergirl is off wherever she goes where there isn’t any trouble, hopefully getting some rest. I can’t imagine being a hero is easy and she doesn’t even look as old as my daughter.” Lena read his nametag, Officer Sawyer. It was familiar name.

Lena checked herself out. She would have looked fine had it not been for the bandage wrapped around her middle. She felt none of it though. “How long have I been asleep? What about my wounds?”

The doctor stepped forward, “Well when you were hit it was not a clean cut. The bullet went into your side and then stopped about halfway through. It tore through a couple of muscles, but luckily, nothing life changing. You will have to go through a little physical therapy but not anything I don’t believe you can’t handle.” She didn’t even have a clipboard in front of her, she just had everything memorized. “You’ve actually been healing surprisingly well for someone who took a bullet. When they brought you here you had lost a lot of blood. While we were operating on you your heart flat lined three times.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Lena stared at her hands now, not wanting to hear about her near death experience anymore and yet equally craving all of the details.

“You’ve been asleep for nine days.”

Lena’s eyes shot up from where they had been burning holes in her hands to look at the new arrival to the room. Kara stood in the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers. Plumerias.

“I hope you’re not allergic. I didn’t think about allergies until I got into the hospital, if you’re allergic I can get rid of them, go give them to someone random, or uh, throw them out the window.” Kara’s cheeks were red as she held the flowers out lightly for Lena to take.

“I love them Kara, thank you,” Lena could feel her own cheeks getting red. When she realized she was blushing she became embarrassed, making her cheeks even more red. Kara chuckled thinking about the first time Lena was red like that.

How long had Lena been awake? It felt like hours with all of these emotions running through her.

“Can I just talk to Kara for a little bit? I just need to destress for a bit here. I’ll give a statement for the police later if you need Officer Sawyer, but for now, I just need to relax,” Lena tried to be as professional as possible.

“Of course, come on Rick, there’s still some coffee in the workers lounge if you want some. Kara, you know how to handle wounds. If anything gets serious press the button and I’ll come.” The doctor was ushering out Officer Sawyer, almost rushing him out the door.

“Thanks Eliza, will do.” Kara watched her leave before taking the now empty guest seat.

Lena waited until they were far enough away that they wouldn’t hear inside the room. “So, how do you know my doctor Supergirl?” Lena had a smirk that stumped Kara completely. How could someone blow through your secret so easily?

The blonde sighed, she already knew that Lena knew somewhere in her mind. “Eliza is my adoptive mother. I asked her to personally take you on as her patient since she is the best doctor. The last thing I wanted was for you to be treated badly after taking a bullet,” Kara shook her head, hands gripping her thighs, “I’m sorry Lena.”

“Kara it’s not your fault, you didn’t shoot me. You wouldn’t have purposefully let me get hurt. You always have been my hero.” Lena reached for Kara’s hand. She internally cursed the person who shot her. If it weren’t for this stupid wound she could just grab her hand.

Kara looked into her eyes and tentatively took her hand. “There was a driver. I didn’t even realize what was happening before the bullet was already flying. I tried to stop it but then I wasn’t fast enough, and even then I didn’t even catch you when you fell. But I caught the man who shot you. He’s sitting in a jail cell right now, waiting for his trial.” By the end of Kara’s speech she had both of her hands wrapped around Lena’s and was lightly massaging it with her thumbs. “I didn’t lie when I told the reporters that you were the real hero. You saved everyone. You don’t need me to be your hero Lena, you can be your own hero.”

There were tears in Lena’s eyes and as she met Kara’s she realized they matched. “Maybe I don’t need you, but I want you. I mean that as innocently as possible, I just want you to hold my hand like this. I just want you to save me from boredom with your excitement. I want you to want me too.” For a moment, Kara was silent. Lena decided that was when all the fear would hit her at once. “Oh god, I’m so stupid. You’re probably straight, you don’t even know me that well and probably think this is weird, I’m so sorry Kara, forget I said that I just-” Kara cut her off by bringing her lips to the hand she held. She gently laid a kiss in the palm of Lena’s hand and smiled.

“I want you too, Lena,” her hand felt warm, as if Kara had put a candle on her palm instead of a kiss, “I feel like starting slow might be better though. According to the good doctor you can eat solid food now, so, how about I take you on a fancy date to _‘Le Café De La Hospital’_?” Lena laughed aloud at that.

“Sounds fancy, think they’ll let me in while I’m wearing this?” Lena pointed at her hospital gown with a giggle _(an actual giggle)._

“Hmm, I don’t know, they have pretty high standards. Maybe I’ll just sneak some Chinese food into your hospital room,” Kara winked and Lena became thankful she was laying down because if she was standing she definitely wouldn’t be after that.

“Yeah, Chinese food might be better than hospital food. Besides, I’ll probably be eating a lot of hospital food while I’m here.” Kara smiled at her. What a smile. Lena didn’t even realize she was beaming back. Maybe being here could be bearable if Kara kept coming.

…

Who would’ve guessed? A Luthor and a Super, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing the next part of the series, and if there's anything you want to see in it you can hit me up on tumblr at Canibalistic-Brownie. I also will take one-shots and such if that's what you want. But yeah! Hope you enjoyed! I do not own please don't sue me I'm just a sad transman with a lot of feelings.


End file.
